Oswald
'''Oswald '''is the name of a Baskerville introduced in Retrace LXVII. Miranda Barma has an obsession with obtaining his head. He was the last to become the Head of the Baskervilles, therby inheriting the name 'Glen' after sacraficing his sister to the Abyss at the beginning of Retrace LXIX. Plot Latowidge Arc Glen was the head of the Baskerville dukedom 100 years ago. According to Lotti, who had feelings for Glen, he seemed to like being alone and was unapproachable. Contrary to her beliefs, he was best friends with the loud Jack Vessalius and even told him about a secret passage so that he could sneak into the Baskerville house. Sometime after Glen suddenly ordered his subordinates to kill everyone in Sablier, it being the Capital at the time. All Baskervilles slaughtered everyone in sight, though they were reluctant, they had to follow orders. The incident later known as the "Tragedy of Sablier". Lotti relived her experience with Glen and Jack when she, Fang and Doug kidnapped Oz Vessalius in Latowidge Academy so she could draw out Jack and ask him where Glen's soul was. Sablier Arc When Oz, Alice and Gilbert traveled too far into the Inner Hole of Sablier, Jack, Alice and Gil were forced to experience their memories from 100 years ago, their memories of Glen Baskerville... Tragedy struck Glen when Lacie was cast into the Abyss as a sacrifice. Glen was known to possess Pandora's Box, the legendary artifact that was said to contain all the world's misfortune before Pandora opened it. Glen himself opened Pandora's Box and was able to find Hope, which lead him to try and find a way to bring Lacie back, though to no avail as Glen soon lost his Hope when the world didn't alter him a solution. Glen then came to the conclusion that as the Box had lost its Hope, Despair was all that could remain, and therefore it was all that Glen could have. Lacie's sacrifice started to drive Glen to madness, which he used to fuel his obsession with taking control of the Abyss, through either the Will of The Abyss or "The Harmony of The Abyss". This is what caused Glen to lock Alice in a tower secluded from the rest of the Baskerville's estate, as she held a connection to The Abyss, thanks to Lacie. When Glen was in need of a new vessel, he found Gilbert was the perfect host. For the Transfer Ceremony to work, Glen must first transfer all of his Chains into the new body, Raven was to be first, making it the given Chain as currently Jabberwock was Glen's given chain. Jack could not change Glen's mind, and lead Jack to discover that Glen wanted to obtain either the Harmony of the Abyss or the Intention of the Abyss so he could reclaim Lacie. Jack angered Glen in this way and so Glen threatened him. So, Glen was still going to follow through with the ceremony and because of this, Miranda Barma saw an opportunity. She taught Vincent Nightray how to open the Gates to the Abyss, which if done during the ceremony, would stop the transfer and save Vincent's brother. He did such and Gil was saved, but Glen was on the brink of insanity. When Oz reaches the Baskervilles door in the Inner Hole of Sablier, he finally came face to face with fragments of memories in the form of Glen Baskerville. Oz at first thought Glen was just acting as he should through the memory-sequence, as he continued to call Oz by Jack's name, but Oz is shocked when Glen knows him individually. Having lost Lacie, Glen appears to believe that the world is worthless and that not even hope or despair is left within him. Glen's negative aggression caused Oz to summon Alice's power alone in a crazed state, which he is later pulled out of by Elliot and Leo Sealing Stones Arc Glen was killed by Jack, who then went to both his and Glen's friend Arthur Barma, who agreed to perform a ceremony to stop Glen from ever returning and making such a Tragedy repeat itself. Arthur, and 4 other sorcerers (two being the ancestors of Master Rytas and Isla Yura) split Jack's body in five parts after his passing from a serious wound to the chest. They took both arms, both legs and his torso, and bound Glen's soul within them. The are to be guarded by the families of said sorcerers but already 2 have been shattered and one located Second Coming of Age Ceremony Arc Glen Baskerville was not entirely human, more comparable to a Chain, as are the rest of the Baskervilles. Glen though had to possess bodies in order to sustain life and with each movement. Glen created Chains through his discarded bodies. He created Humpty Dumpty and it is assumed that is also how he obtained The Black Feathered Chains of Glen Baskerville, Jabberwock, Dodo, Owl, Raven and Gryphon. This transfer lets Glen keep his memories while the vessel's personality is retained. Humpty Dumpty was contracted to fellow Baskerville, Celia, for her close relationship to her superior as Humpty Dumpty's duty is to protect the Soul of Glen Baskerville. Glen knew that Humpty Dumpty would be first to find his soul if circumstances lead to it being misplaced. Glen explained all of this to Jack one day when he found Glen sleeping in a nearby forest. In a flashback, Jack and Glen was shown talking about how they are the same and different. Jack said that they were not much different from each other. Glen then told him that they were very much different from the normal people. He explained to Jack that Baskervilles don't die that easily nor on how they live. He will die like any other human, but there is much more to it. Before he is to die, he must choose a new "vessel" to hold his soul. Once the soul take over the body, the conscious of the vessel is gone. The memories and his soul will live in the new body. Then the body would become a chain as the body would be full of power from the Abyss. Jack wasn't sure if he wanted to see Glen as a chain. He heard that Jack had seen Celia's chain. He said that Humpty Dumpty was wonderful. He told Jack that Humpty Dumpty was the previous head of Baskerville's body. The chain has a special trait that other chains don't have. It has the power to search for the soul that it had before. It will protect the soul. Jack thought it was kind of romantic. Glen stood up and said that when Jack is around he had to speak about four times as much as he usually does. Jack thought he was joking around. Glen stare to the sky... if his soul was to wonder for 100 years without a vessel... surely it will be the first to find his soul. With a thread that it can only see... the thread that will lead it to his lost and wondering soul. As of Retrace LVIII, it is revealed that much like Oz, Leo has fragments of Glen's soul residing inside of him and they can communicate with Leo's subconcious. Glen constantly states that all the chaos with the Head Hunter is all Leo's fault as Elliot stood by his side as his friend and died because of it. Leo's Transformation Arc After Vincent took Leo and explained the history of the Head Hunter and Barnard Nightray, Leo became a Baskerville, thus yielding to the fragments of Glen's soul which reside inside of him. Since then, Leo has become more crazed and delusional, much like Glen when Lacie was sacrificed to the Abyss, a lot of it coming from Elliot's death. Leo now feels that is his responsibility to carry out what Glen had started by obtaining and destroying the Will of the Abyss to revert The Abyss back to the Paradise that it once was. Leo is now even willing to kill Oz for not cooperating with his plans, and he has also contracted with the last Glen's given Chain, Jabberwock. As Leo begins to talk about himself in the third person as his discussion with Oz progresses, it seems that Glen's soul is slowly starting to take over Leo's body as his own, no doubt caused by the breaking of three of the five Seals that prevent Glen from returning. When Oz tripped on the ground, Lacie's pocketwatch came out. It started to play it's tune. Leo stopped for a second to listen. Another flashback was shown. Before meeting Jack, there was an another person who met him. Glen heard a voice calling him. It was Jack. He woke up to the voice. Jack was smiling to him saying that he would catch a cold if he sleeps like that outside. Jack asked if he was having a good dream. Glen said no and he stood up from the ground. Jack looked up and saw snow falling down. In chapter 65. The last sealing stone revealed Glen's head instead of Jack's thus confirming that it was Glen who used his body to seal make the seals instead of Jack using his body to seal Glen. It is currently unknown what parts of Jack's memories were truth and what were lies Tragedy of Sablier Arc He and Lacie had gotten into a disagreement of some sort which had caused Lacie to become upset and run away from the Baskerville Estate. Three Baskervilles later came to retrieve Lacie, saying that Oswald apologized and that she can stop her foolishness, as she was never allowed to wander off on her own without Glen's say so. Oswald first appears in Retrace LXVII, he is introduced as Glen's attendant, as well as Lacie's brother after Glen had Jack imprisoned for grasping Lacie 8 years after their encounter. Though when Oswald's hood is taken off and it is revealed who he is, it is shown that Oswald is the last body Glen possessed before his death. Oswald was the one to explain to Glen who Jack was, as Glen had never heard of a Jack Vessalius before. Jack was initially shocked when Oswald revealed his face and asked if the two had met before. Oswald denied it, saying that he would've known Jack, as he's responsible for remembering everyone he comes into contact with as it was part of his job. Glen noted how much interest Oswald was taking in Jack, and Oswald explains that he can't help but notice him, with him wondering why Jack made him uneasy, surprising both Jack and Glen and making Glen laugh uncontrollably. Oswald states that Jack is like clear water, and when he is asked what he means, says that the waters reflection only showed the person who was looking for him, and showed no traces of Jack himself. Oswald's comparison made Jack throw water in Oswald's face, Jack blushing in stark embarrassment from this revealation. Lacie then came in and pulled Jack away, once again causing Os wald's master to laugh hysterically. Once Jack returned home, it's revealed that he made a deal with Miranda Barma and that he had been told by her about Oswald prior to their encounter. When he tells her that he met Oswald she's ecstatic. Miranda reminds him of the deal they'd made and tells Jack that her price is obtaining Oswald's head. In one of Lacie's dreams, she remembers an encounter she had long ago. It shows Oswald and Lacie as children being approached by The Hag, Jiri. She asks why Lacie was within the Baskerville estate, and that it she must 'fall' quickly and return to the darkness of the Abyss. Oswald calls for Laice, and whilst they walk away, Glen asks The Hag not to threaten the two as they are new to the Baskerville Dukedom. The Hag asks if Glen planned on using Oswald as his next vessel, as his body would eventually reach its limit, which Glen confirms, revealing that he was making preparations to transfer his first Chains in the order of Raven, Owl, Dodo, Gryphon and Jabberwock and that he'll soon be able to present Oswald as the next Duke of the Baskervilles. Glen tells The Hag to bear with Lacie's existance for a while longer as she wasn't meant to 'fall' for sometime yet. Oswald and Lacie asked about the Hag, and Glen explained that she's like a Baskerville, but different in the way that her duties are to protect and criticize Glen Baskerville; always in the Baskerville mansion, but rarely seen. Jack once again arrives at the Baskerville's estate four months after his reunion with Lacie, where he meets with Oswald again, coincidentally having fallen within some bushes trying to get in. Lacie and Glen note from their view of them walking in together that even though Oswald is said to "despise" Jack, he had taken a high interest in him which baffeled the likes of Glen. Lacie explains that Jack is afraid of Oswald because of the way he stares at him, leaving him feeling exposed. In Lacie's opinion, the two had already become extremely close friends. Jack notices something different about Oswald and asks if something had happened to him, Oswald turns tensely, though he asks him why he asked. Jack says that he looks more serious then usual, at which point Oswald starts feeling up his face, trying to get rid of the tension. He turns suddenly to a confused Jack, staring at him again, though all he recieves is his friend's gentle smile. He shakes it off, though frustrated at his attempt to see Jack, and then asked after a minute of quiet if that was all Jack was wondering, startling his friend with the sudden question. Oswald then lists what he believes is also on Jack's mind: 'What exactly were the Baskervilles? Why is there an isolated tower where Lacie is held on the estate? How suspicious is all that's going on around them really?' Yet it confused Oswald as to why Jack came to the mansion as if none of that bothered him without even having these questions answered. Later Jack and Lacie are discussing what is to happen, since she had told him he couldn't visit for a while. Lacie explains that Oswald is going to become the Head of the Baskerville Dukedom now (Glen would finally transfer Jabberwock, Oswald drinking a combination of Jabberwock and Glen's blood during the transfer ceremony), and as such the Ceremony would complete itself after a week. Lacie herself was meant to be a part of the Ceremony that would take place in five days time (where she, as a child of misfortune would 'fall' into the depths of the Abyss and be destroyed). In an earlier conversation between Glen and Lacie, it is realized by Lacie that Oswald, as Glen, would be the one to use one of the Five Black Winged Chains to kill his sister, Lacie, which Glen confirmed. Glen then asks her to become part of his experiment, since she is going to die regardless. Description Personality He appears to be a quiet and gentle person. It's his job to monitor people around the house. He seems to show particular interest in Jack though, due to a wonder of why Jack makes him uneasy and shows no signs of his true purpose. He wonders if Jack has a true personality. He seems to be on good terms with his master, and keeps up with him. With Lacie, he seems to often fight, but they forgive each other. He cares about Lacie deeply. He blames himself for the fact that Lacie being a child of misfortune has to be casted to the Abyss.. Appearance He looks exactly like the body that Glen used in the previous manga. He has violet eyes and short black hair. Relationships Lacie Baskerville Lacie was Oswald's younger sister. When Lacie first met Jack, she explained that she had run away from the Baskerville mansion because she and Oswald had a disagreement and that she wasn't going back until he apologized. Oswald sent out groups of Baskervilles to retrieve Lacie, extending his deepest apologies to her so that she would return. When Jack embraced Lacie eight years later at an event organized by Arthur Barma, Oswald quickly dispatched Jack, using the end of his knife to knock Jack unconscious, showing that he cared deeply for the safety of his younger sister. Oswald is protective of Lacie, and he keeps her nearby when possible. His attachment to Jack adding to more company for her, seems to be a very small concession; as well as will help him to better understand his friend who grasps at his intellect, showing only a bright naive smile and the singular devotion to his sister. Lacie shows no hard feelings towards Oswald after it is revealed that he will have to kill her. However, Oswald is not enjoying the fact that the ceremony is coming up; worried for his sister and horrified in his own, silent way. Jack Vessalius Oswald displays that he is confused by Jack, as upon meeting with Jack face-to-face for the first time, Oswald revealed that he had researched Jack after seeing him at high-society events, and that Oswald couldn't help but be interested in Jack, wondering why Jack made him so uneasy. Glen makes a vague question as to if he was actually 'inclined' to Jack, but he didn't understand and just said that Jack was strange. Oswald compared Jack to water saying that Jack can reflect anyone but wondered if he had any depth. In reaction, Jack splashed water on Oswald before leaving with Lacie, embarrassed. Oswald looked shocked after Jack did this, catching him by surprise. Later on he revealed to the stunned Baskervilles that Glen was letting both the Barma and the Vessalius houses off for the incident. He turns up once again as Jack goes away from Glen and Lacie; he is watching from the other side of the trees, with a hint of a smile. Jack is frightened at Oswald's need to sense his nature, as he had given up on ever understanding himself long ago. He cannot stand that Oswald will not give up, and that he has no idea who he actually is as a person. After his reunion with Lacie, he grows attached to Oswald and enjoys his company, though he seems constantly stressed by Oswald's need. He does not ask Oswald many questions pertaining to this extraordinary atmosphere, majorly because he believes Lacie will try to leave him out again. He shares a mutual devotion to Lacie, and through her, her brother, Oswald. Glen Baskerville Oswald was Glen's personal attendant, always appearing by Glen's side and following Glen's every word. Oswald was confused when Glen asked him if he had feelings for Jack, not understanding what he said or why he laughed after that. The two seem to have a friendly relationship, since Oswald was kept close to him throughout his childhood, and his acceptance into the Baskerville house with his sister, Lacie. Oswald is obeident to his master, even though his fate will be a heavy task, taking the life of his younger sister. Gallery 23 1606.png.gif|Introducing Oswald... Oswald 1.jpg|Oswald describing how he feels about Jack. Oswald 3.jpg|Oswald after Jack splashed water on him. convert4ef15318a4712.flv_000068691.jpg|Lacie and Oswald convert4ef15318a4712.flv_000087309.jpg|Oswald convert4ef15318a4712.flv_000065983.jpg|Oswald surprised CharlotteandOswaldBUMP!.png OswaldAtAlice'sTower.png 485762.jpg|Glen Oswald in anime l69.14.jpg|Oswald s illusion and bumping in Lotti l69.18.jpg|Casting his sister in abyss l69.20.jpg|Chains of the Abyss l69.25.jpg|I told you something about that language of yours..... Chapter Appearences Quotes Do you know this man Lacie? That's probably because he was only recently allowed to be seen in high society? Most don't know it, but he's the son of a mistress and spent his life with her in a backwater country town. You're right. I couldn't help but be interested in him I'm not sure what you mean. It's just since I first saw him I couldn't help wondering… Why does this man make my skin crawl? It's not easy to put into words, Yes. Like a stretch of water so silent and still, even fish avoid it. When you look into it, the only thing you see is your own reflection. You can't see his true nature. Even though he's right in front of me… I can't shake the uncomfortable feeling that no one's actually there… To me… Jack Vessalius… feels like water No. My job is to keep watch on everyone of importance. This is the first time we've actually met. Trivia *Oswald's name might foreshadow a connection between himself and Oz Vessalius. *Oswald displayed that he may have feelings for Jack. *In many omakes, he is often shown to always have a chick or a bird on his head. In the manga, he was shown once when he was sleeping to have a bird sitting on his head. *Oswald blames himself for casting Lace in Abyss and her fate as a Child of Misfortune. *It seemes that he hears or sees illusions of Lacie when walking towards Lacie's old tower in which Alice now resides in. *He seemed to be suprised when Jack said that he is not desparing for Lacie and is willing to get her back. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Baskervilles Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Contractors Category:Human Category:Legal Contractors